


All the King's Horses

by jdphoenix



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdphoenix/pseuds/jdphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons is sitting in a chair beside him, looking surly - which probably has something to do with the fact that they've been cuffed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the King's Horses

Grant is not in his cell. It's not the first time he's been out - he knows they couldn't have treated his self-inflicted wounds down there and has vague memories of a bright room and Simmons tutting over him - but it's the first time they've willingly let him out. Whatever this new problem of theirs is, it's _bad_.

They used an ICER to get him out. Trip came in, dropped the barrier, and shot him from the top of the stairs so Grant never had a chance to make a move. Not that he would have.

Now he's sitting in an uncomfortable chair with a cuff around his right wrist. Which is … insulting. Just incredibly insulting. He's been locked in a cell for months but that doesn't mean he's not a threat.

He rolls his shoulders and stretches, making a show of waking up. The chain attached to the cuff tugs sharply when he tries to lift his arm. His eyes snap open, flying in the direction of the pull. Simmons is sitting in a chair beside him, looking surly. It's completely out of character for her and probably has something to do with the fact that they've been cuffed together.

"Can I please just be chained to a wall somewhere?" she asks. "It would be far better company."

"And that's exactly why you don't get a wall," Coulson says. He's sitting - reclining, really - on the opposite side of a stainless steel table. May stands behind him and to the left, just outside the circle of light from an overhead lamp. Skye is in the corner behind Simmons and - Grant turns his head slightly - yep, there's Trip behind him. All of that makes sense. It's Simmons that has him confused.

"What?" he asks. He means to follow it up with more words and a real sentence but he's not really sure what to ask. He consoles himself that such a completely open-ended question will invite more answers and only wishes he'd planned it that way.

"Oh, that's right," Skye says, "he doesn't know." She sounds bitter, angry, pretty much the way she always does around him these days. He'd almost think it was him but he doesn't miss the way Simmons' eyes move away from Skye. She can't put any real distance between them, but she's doing her best.

"You've been out of the loop for a while," Coulson says, "so allow me to introduce you to one of your fellow HYDRA agents."

Simmons, to her credit, doesn't back down from his accusing tone. She doesn't meet Coulson's gaze but she manages to lift her chin and focus on the wall directly behind him.

Grant laughs. Every eye in the room snaps to him but he can't help the big, gasping hoots. His ribs ache and he lets his head fall back because every time he looks at Simmons it only gets worse.

"Sorry," he says, sounding anything but as he brushes a tear away with his free hand. "Sorry. I just-" He wipes the hand down his beard as he dares a look at Simmons. She looks like she might be considering strangling him with the chain. "You are good," he says. "Damn, you are so good. If I had thought for _one minute_ you weren't completely loyal to SHIELD … damn." He slides down in the chair and turns his attention to Coulson. When no one says anything for several seconds, Grant says, "We gonna have an interrogation or what?"

HYDRA's got some plan to off a world leader and Coulson's trying to save him. He spends hours grilling Grant and Simmons about HYDRA's tactics and capabilities. Grant's still so tickled over Simmons being HYDRA that he only demands they hold to his "only talking to Skye" rule for the biggest questions. The inconsistency only annoys everyone - which is half the fun - and the last time Simmons actually jerks the chain, pulling his arm into the slight gap between their chairs. He pulls right back and, being quite a bit stronger than her, nearly pulls _her_ into the gap. The safety on Trip's gun clicks off.

After that Grant is extremely helpful. Not because he's afraid but because he's learned all he expects to from this little interview (and that's all it is, really. Coulson's not big on the torture). May's back in Coulson's good graces and their partnership is stronger than ever. Skye's still pissed at him, only now that extends to Simmons too. She's also taken up training with May and is very firmly entrenched as her student, willing to follow her lead. Trip's still angry too but he's also still sweet on Simmons, HYDRA or no HYDRA. And she is _definitely_ HYDRA. She knows things even Grant wasn't supposed to know. The only person missing is Fitz, which is just fine with Grant.

The team gets all the intel they seem to need for the moment and leaves. Grant and Simmons are left behind to "keep each other company," as Coulson puts it. The implication in leaving them here is that the questioning isn't over, just paused while the team recharges and looks into the new leads, but it's also an excuse to leave them together so Coulson can spy on them.

The moment the door closes, Simmons sags down in her seat and rests her head on the back of her chair. The chain goes taut between them but Grant doesn't tug it back. He could kill her, they both know that, but she doesn't seem to care right now.

He could also kill himself. It occurs to him they've left him with ample opportunities to try in this room. Are they testing his sincerity or his mental health? Or are they just that stupid?

But he doesn't want to go to all the trouble now. He made his point with his previous attempts, played the broken puppy for Coulson. He would have liked to have gotten in another one, just to really drive it home, but when Coulson let slip that Simmons was gone it seemed too risky. Now that she's back, it would only undo all his work since to try again. Plus, she's actually managing to look kind of peaceful despite their circumstances. It'd be a shame to ruin that by dragging her along for his suicide attempt. Not that he's just gonna leave her be. Grant Ward, Agent of SHIELD, was the nice guy and he's long gone.

"Hail HYDRA," he says.

Simmons flinches and scowls at him out of one cracked eye. He nearly starts laughing again but shuts it down.

"Incentives program?" he asks conversationally. It's really the only reason he can think for why Simmons - ultra loyal, morally upright Jemma Simmons - would turn.

"No," she says lowly and closes her eye. She makes a valiant effort but doesn't quite manage to regain her earlier serenity. She knows he's gonna keep pressing her and he can see her anticipation as he lets the silence drag on.

"You decide you really like all the maiming and torture then? Never pegged you for a mad scientist."

She pushes herself back up so she can face him. "They had what I needed."

"Being?"

"Resources. Funding."

"A complete lack of morals?"

"Yes, that too."

He blinks. He'd meant it to unsettle her but it only seems to reaffirm her dedication.

She rolls her eyes. "The sort of research I need to do, done through the normal channels-"

"The morally conscious channels."

" _Yes_ ," she bites out. "It would take decades. I don't have decades."

A chill goes through him. He remembers Garrett saying almost that exact same thing, back when Grant was first let in on the Centipede project. He looks Simmons up and down. She looks healthy enough but then so did Garrett.

"So you've really turned," he says. It's not a question.

She sighs and it sounds like relief. "Yes."

He's probably been the easiest to convince; not surprising since he's the only one among them who really understands what it's like to go down that road, to see the places you want to go and the places you _need_ to go and watch them grow further and further apart.

Well. That changes things. He shifts plans and goals in his head. This is the first time they've willingly let him out of his cell. Yesterday he would have let it slide on past, put them off their guard, but now with Simmons... Not only does she alter the playing field, but hope that this is all some terrible mistake is also likely why Coulson's done such a completely shit job of managing this little field trip. Grant wasn't just the easiest to convince. Likely he's the only one who is.

He jumps up and tugs her sideways into his chest. He grabs the chain just above her wrist and pulls. She makes an ugly, shocked sound as it digs into her throat. Grant's already to the door and slams his foot into it twice.

"Open up!" he roars and pulls the chain tighter.

He can feel Simmons' chest convulsing. Her nails dig into the backs of his hands. He can smell his own blood, feel it welling up over his skin. He doesn't release the pressure.

The door doesn't move and Simmons is fading fast. Grant snarls and half-turns towards the table and its sharp corner. He shifts one of his hands to cradle her head and with the other heaves her body up for a better trajectory even as she gulps down air. The door slides open.

He tightens the chain immediately and holds her to him as a shield as he steps out into the observation room. He keeps close to the wall to avoid being shot in the back.

"Let her go," Trip says. It's just him and some agent Grant doesn't know, but who he instantly likes a little better thanks to the incredulous look he throws Trip.

Grant eases around the edge of the room even as he eyes the ICERs they're holding. "You can knock her out and I can still kill her," he says.

Trip's grip grows more strained. He's not gonna risk Simmons' life for this. Just to be sure, Grant pulls her a little tighter against him. She lets out a faint whine of pain and Trip's expression breaks. He lowers his weapon and signals the other guy to do the same.

The other guy does it, but he's not happy. "Are you serious?" he demands.

"You'll never make it out of here," Trip says, ignoring the other agent. It's a promise, not a warning. It'd be more effective if he wasn't giving Simmons puppy eyes while he says it.

"Guns on the table. Get inside," Grant orders. Trip goes without a fight.

"Idiots," the other guy mutters and follows.

Grant releases his hold on Simmons to hit the button that locks the door. She falls to her knees, clutching her throat and pulling as far from him as the cuffs allow.

"You know a way out of here?" he asks.

She gapes up at him with wide eyes, though that could just be from the near-strangling.

He shrugs in lieu of an apology. "You were my only leverage."

"And now you think I'll help you?" she demands shrilly.

"You think Coulson'll let you continue your research in here?"

Of course he won't and her expression says as much. She grabs one of the ICERs off the table and heaves herself up. He takes the other and leads the way.

There are no guards outside. In fact, Simmons directs him around three turns before they meet the first resistance. Coulson's operation really isn't up to old SHIELD standards yet.

Simmons, however, is far better than she used to be. She actually manages to cover his back, taking out more than a few agents who come their way. She's not the worst backup he's ever had and he only gets a little bit shot in his right arm, which isn't doing much for him right now anyway.

"We'll need a vehicle," he says. He bends over the agent who shot him and takes her gun, a real one, and a knife from her belt.

"Right." She shoots and he hears an agent fall behind him. "Next right and there'll be a door at the end of the hall."

His confirmation gets lost beneath a curse. May's finally shown up, along with Skye.

"Sorry," he mutters and spins Simmons around him and under his cuffed arm. This time he doesn't try strangling her - he'll need her ready for whatever their next move is. Instead he holds the gun to her head.

It's sad how devastated they look.

"He won't do it," May says, loudly enough for Grant to hear. She's not making a move though.

Skye is obviously less sure.

"He can't escape if he's dragging a corpse."

"True," Grant says as he eases towards the corner Simmons directed him to. "But this little exercise is kind of pointless if I don't get anything out of it."

"Killing Simmons gets you something?" Skye asks.

Grant shrugs. "Better than nothing. I might even be doing the good thing. I doubt she'd take to life in a cell as well as I have."

"I am standing right here," Simmons mutters. He squeezes her arm.

"You think we're just gonna let you walk out of here and go back to HYDRA?" Skye asks. He eases around the corner and scurries backward as fast as he can, putting some distance between them before May and Skye reach the corner.

"Your choices are let us go and hope to catch us again or live the rest of your life with the memory of Simmons' grey matter spattering the wall. Don't pretend you haven't already made the decision."

May lowers her gun and Skye follows suit. Grant can feel the door behind him. He realizes suddenly there's no way for him to open it with one hand trapped around Simmons and the other holding the gun. She saves him the trouble and reaches blindly backwards for the lock.

"We'll catch you," May says. "And when we do, I'll make you pay for this."

"Looking forward to that."

Simmons finally finds the keypad and the door slides open. Grant lifts her through. The door shuts as May and Skye are still running down the corridor. Grant shoots the control on this side before they can open it again.

"Could you _please_ stop threatening my life?" Simmons asks as she ducks out of his hold.

"I told you, you're my only leverage. Now come on."

She's taken him to a garage. There are cars, trucks, vans. Some of them are old SHIELD models but more than a few are clearly stolen. Grant jogs along the line, looking for one that will suit his needs. He doesn't stop until they're almost to the wide, hangar doors at the other end.

"Perfect."

"Oh no," Simmons says. "There is no way-" She lifts their chained hands. "Especially not with this!"

He gives the chain a tug and leads the way to the motorcycle. "Just wrap your arm around me the same way I did you out there."

"It's incredibly unsafe. Do you know how many people die on motorcycles each year?"

"That is exactly why we're taking it. Easier to get through a barricade and they won't be able to shoot or they'll risk both our lives. And they've already proven they're not willing to do that." He smiles at her. "For one of us at least."

As he nears the bike he sees the keys are already in the ignition for a quick exit. This just keeps getting better and better.

There's a clanging behind them and a scraping of soles against the concrete floor.

"H-h-h-hold it. Right there."

" _Fitz_ ," Simmons says, sounding heartbroken. She looks like she is. For the first time her expression crumples. The chain between them tightens as she takes a half-step towards Fitz. Oh no, she is _not_ going soft on him now, not when they're so close.

Fitz has an ICER trained on them and though his hands are shaking, there's still a decent chance he might hit either of them.

"Let her g-go," he says. He glances to his side. " _No_ , not-" He shakes himself and Grant genuinely worries he's going to pull the trigger by accident. "Let her go," he repeats a little more firmly.

"Can't," Grant says. He's not cruel about it but he could maybe stand to be a little gentler. That's what the look Simmons is giving him says, anyhow. He lifts his right arm. "We're kind of stuck together."

Fitz's glassy eyes focus on the chain. "I could cut it off." He begins lowering the ICER. "I'd just need a- a-" He snaps his fingers, searching for the word, and looks to the air at his side like it'll offer it up.

Grant reaches for the ICER he stowed in the waist of his pants. Just as his fingers close around it there's a flash of blue and Fitz falls. Simmons sighs out a breath and lowers her ICER.

"Let's go," she says.

He doesn't kid himself into thinking he actually convinced her the motorcycle was a good idea. Whatever her reasons for knocking Fitz out, they solidified her commitment to running. She throws one leg over the bike after he does and holds him tight. He can feel her heart pounding through his back.

"Breathe," he says. "I know what I'm doing."

She buries her face in his shoulder and he takes off.

They're nearly a mile out from the base before Grant sees any sign they're being followed. Simmons' grip probably bruises his ribs while he dips in and out of traffic to lose them, but her presence is saving him from a bullet in the back so it's well worth it.

After nearly an hour he reaches a city and they ditch the bike in favor of a car. Simmons finds a meager first aid kit in the glove box and fusses over his hands and his grazed arm. He's grateful now that whoever cuffed them together chose to hinder his dominant hand, otherwise he'd have to let Simmons drive and while her time with HYDRA may have improved her skills with a weapon, he's not willing to risk this getaway on her evasive driving. Not that there's much need anymore. With a new vehicle and in a city full of people, it's easy to disappear.

They drive the rest of the day and into the night, going through three more cars in that time. When they're nearly the only ones left on the road and Simmons is beginning to fade beside him, he pulls off to park beneath a bridge. He has to wake her up from a doze to get her to lay down in the backseat with him. The smarter move would be to stay where they are so they can take off at a moment's notice but they're both exhausted and he'll be able to fight better if he's not cramping all over.

It's worth it when they discover the backseat folds down, giving him enough room to lay flat. Unfortunately there's also a giant tool chest and a spare tire in the back, so they have to share space. Some twisting and negotiating ends with his arm cradling her head and her hands pressed into his chest.

"Cozy," he says dryly.

She laughs, actually laughs. It's small but at least it means she's not gonna start crying all over him.

"Thanks for being my human shield."

"Thanks for not shooting me."

He thinks it'd be more appropriate to thank him for getting her out of there but he'll take what he can get.

Their breathing slows and the night sounds outside start creeping in. Cars passing by on the bridge overhead seem louder. Animals scared off by their arrival get up the guts to come back and start sniffing around.

Tomorrow - later today, really - they'll head to his nearest drop box in the next state over and he'll ask about her HYDRA contacts since his are all dead. With any luck they'll be safe as houses by sundown. He's not sure how he feels about going back into HYDRA without Garrett or how he feels about going back into HYDRA at all, but he knows there's nowhere else he _can_ go.

"You know you'll never be able to get out," he says before he even realizes he's decided to. "Whatever you're looking for, by the time you find it you'll have left the person you were before behind. There's no going back."

She tilts her head to look at him through the darkness. A car goes by overhead and the dim reflected light from its passing is enough that he can see her searching expression. It's long gone by the time she says a soft, "I know." She curls into his side and he holds her a little tighter.

Whatever happens it'll be different. No Garrett to guide him, no team to catch her. At least neither of them is alone anymore.


End file.
